<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dazzling Haze (a mysterious way about you, dear) by driftingbth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770363">A Dazzling Haze (a mysterious way about you, dear)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth'>driftingbth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Cross-Posted on AFF, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends say, when devils haunt each other, they burn everything in the way.</p><p>Or Myoui Mina, the principal's daughter, fell in love with the peculiar girl named Son Chaeyoung—but their story was far from a fairy tale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Lee Sunmi/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unwelcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This story is rated R; it contains elements of abuse, animal cruelty, blood, death, mental illness, self-harm, sexual assault, and violence. (Additional triggers may also apply.)</p><p>Please do not continue if you're uncomfortable reading any of the elements listed above. Thank you!</p><p>Fic title is from Taylor Swift's song Lover</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: animal cruelty, mental illness, and self-harm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung was sitting on a creaky swing, drawing on the ground when a ruckus sprang behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Students were talking about a transfer student from Japan.</p><p> </p><p>Smart, rich, pretty, and the rest, but <em>a</em><em>lso—</em>the principal’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Someone called Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><p><em>Myoui Mina</em>, she wrote with a stick.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung then tuned them out and stood up. She's about to walk away when she heard a soft-spoken voice let out a silvery laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung immediately turned around and saw a girl smiling amidst the surrounding people.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm Myoui </em><em>Mina, </em>she heard her say.<em> It's nice to meet all of you, </em>she bowed, and then, she caught Chaeyoung's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled with her pair of crescent orbs, and Chaeyoung was stupefied. Hurriedly, she picked up her things and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time she saw Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung met her again the next day; it was a small school, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She was doodling on her notebook at the far window side of the room when her classmates gathered on the door, greeting Myoui Mina like moths to a flame.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the girl would be in class I—the cream of the crop—the brightest. She was the principal’s daughter, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she was really smart.</p><p> </p><p>It's wrong for Chaeyoung to judge, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>As a student capable enough to skip a year—but too unbothered to make friends—Chaeyoung was mostly by herself: always alone, always quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The students in her grade already had their circle of friends and didn't bother to welcome her like how they welcome the new transfer student. But it's alright—</p><p> </p><p>Even for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung knew she didn't need a friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She shouldn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Her brain's smart enough to remember what happened the last time she had a friend.)</p><p> </p><p>Going back to the noise, students started asking Myoui Mina questions about Japan, her parents, and her experience flying in planes. They didn't even bother to wait for the girl's response, as they introduced themselves and <strike>forced</strike> asked the girl to sit with them during lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina and her cult.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cult, cult, cult,</em> Chaeyoung scribbled on her notes.</p><p> </p><p>After being satisfied, Chaeyoung looked back up to see Myoui Mina looking directly at her.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina was smiling with her dumb eyes, and for a moment, Chaeyoung stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>The said girl walked towards her and stopped right in front of her table. </p><p> </p><p>“Is the seat behind you taken?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was soothing, but Chaeyoung's heart was erratic. </p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina smiled brightly, patiently waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung slowly shook her head, too tongue-tied to say anything else. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina managed to stay seated behind Chaeyoung despite the countless offers of other chairs. <em>I liked being near the sun, </em>she heard her say. <em>It's the right amount of warmth</em>, she said, reveling in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Days passed, and to say that Chaeyoung was bothered was a bit of an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Chaeyoung didn’t care about anyone sitting behind her—or anyone at all. She had a short list of things she cared about, like cats and Sister Jihyo. But Myoui Mina with her pretty voice and dumb questions was quite disconcerting.</p><p> </p><p>Every lilt of her voice, every laugh almost made every other sound disappear—but it's stupid, impossible, and unnerving because never, <em>ever </em>did the strange sounds disappear.</p><p> </p><p>As if that wasn’t enough, Myoui Mina seemed to have taken a liking in badgering her as well. </p><p> </p><p>She would ask questions like <em>Is Ms. Kim</em><em> always this late?</em></p><p> </p><p>Or pitch random trivia, <em>Did you know that no penguins live at the North Pole?</em></p><p> </p><p>But Chaeyoung's unsettled with the most mundane one:</p><p> </p><p><em>Chaeyoung-ssi, may </em> <em>I borrow a pen?</em></p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung would then quietly answer and comply despite feeling agitated because the girl could literally ask anyone in her cult and get more interesting reactions. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Chaeyoung's thinking too much about it.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting in front of Myoui Mina, so it was natural for her to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>(But even their classmates noticed the girl's weird fondness on her evident by how they started talking to her again just to get Myoui Mina's attention.)</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina was like a new flame lighting her way, making people notice Chaeyoung again, but she didn't like it, even a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina was the personification of the sun, glowing and pretty while being radiant and persistent, but she's way <em>too</em> bright for Chaeyoung to reach.</p><p> </p><p>Even thinking about reaching her was stupid enough, but Chaeyoung couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p>Not when Myoui Mina always asked for a pen, even if her penguin pouch was filled with all kinds of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One day, Chaeyoung opened her bag only to find crumpled notes and trash inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t anything she could use for the class.</p><p> </p><p>She mentally face-palmed herself.</p><p> </p><p>She forgot to recheck her bag before leaving the orphanage because Sister Jihyo made her do the dishes, and she was getting late for school.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was <em>never</em> late for school. Being late means entering the room and garnering attention on her.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs started to bounce.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t be able to take notes for the day, but <em>it's fine</em>, she told herself. She had a great memory.</p><p> </p><p>But then she cannot draw. What if she gets called for recitation, and she didn't know the answer? Without her stuff, nothing will calm her nerves afterward.</p><p> </p><p>An all too familiar buzz resounded in her head.</p><p> </p><p>She started scratching her hands; the pain was instantaneous, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>The ache didn’t stop the growing thrum.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, she didn’t clip her nails for almost a month. (Deep down, she knew it was useful in situations like this.) </p><p> </p><p>She immediately clawed her palms, trying to dull the static in her brain.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were getting sore and red, but her head was now being pricked by needles like a thousand ants were crawling inside her brain.</p><p> </p><p>She was this close to breaking her skin when a pencil was shoved inside her hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Myoui Mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl also put a pad of paper on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe you needed them,” she flashed her gummy smile and then—</p><p> </p><p>The buzzing stopped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time it happened, it was way worse.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t go to school because Nayeon and her friends ruined her only uniform.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she can go to school wearing something else; her teachers would understand, but the unwanted attention that comes along with it—</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn't even stomach the thought.</p><p> </p><p>So she didn't go to school on the first day of exams.  </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was mad, <em>mad;</em> that never ended well.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun was setting, she took Nayeon’s pet kitten and took her for a walk.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung remembered the first time seeing Nayeon with Kookie, and wishing it was hers instead. </p><p> </p><p>She strolled into the streets with the kitten's leash in her hand. She was still fuming, but Kookie made it slightly better, so she tried to calm herself.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like getting angry, anyway. It made the noises in her head take over. </p><p> </p><p>But it was tiring, Nayeon and her gang, picking on her ever since the always kind, always welcoming Sister Jihyo took them in.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, Chaeyoung was their senior despite being younger because she's the first kid in the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, she made the mistake of thinking that was enough to keep them away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, engrossed in her thoughts, didn’t notice the girl trailing behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung-ssi,” a familiar voice called.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood frozen along the road. She didn’t want anyone to see her right now—</p><p> </p><p>Especially not Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t come to school today. They said it was unlikely of you to be absent, so the teachers asked me to check on you. You didn’t hear me calling you out at the entrance, so I followed you. I hope you don’t mind,” Myoui Mina explained, and then she added a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was—Chaeyoung minded.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if it was another day, she would just be flustered, but today, she was on edge.</p><p> </p><p>She cannot manage even the simplest of facades.</p><p> </p><p>Today, even hearing Myoui Mina's usual calming voice just made her more furious. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung turned around with a glare. “You can go now. After following me, you can obviously see that I'm all right.”</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina didn’t even flinch at her hostile tone and just asked: “May I pet your cat?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not mine. It’s Nayeon’s.” Chaeyoung quickly answered as if the girl knew Nayeon, and as if the owner of the cat was important right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, may I pet it?” Without waiting for an answer, Myoui Mina had squatted and carried the kitten back up. <em>This girl really likes overstepping boundaries, huh?</em> Chaeyoung thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking her for a walk?” Myoui Mina was now cradling the cat like a baby while Chaeyoung was getting more exasperated by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>She needed alone time, not Myoui Mina appearing out of thin air and following her in the middle of the road.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had already set, so Chaeyoung decided to tell her half the truth, just to freak her out, so she could go far, far away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was planning on getting the stupid kitten lost.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the time when Myoui Mina would be shocked and immediately run away from her. Maybe even stop her from bothering Chaeyoung at school, but instead—</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled widely and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>She sounded like an angel; Chaeyoung almost shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Nayeon do?” The girl asked, still laughing with small hiccups in between.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Chaeyoung felt something dawning on her. She didn’t understand what she’s feeling, but it almost felt like fear.</p><p> </p><p>“What Nayeon did to you, was it bad?” Mina stroked the kitten in her arms. Her voice was light but filled with something like... concern?</p><p> </p><p>It made Chaeyoung recall the times Nayeon and her friends had bullied her.</p><p> </p><p>But Chaeyoung quickly snapped out of trance. The girl's strange reactions still confused her, making her scared. Even if that’s impossible; Chaeyoung was <em>never </em>scared.</p><p> </p><p>So she answered hastily, wanting to stop all of this. </p><p><br/><br/>“Yes, now give the kitten ba—”</p><p> </p><p>Before the words fully left her mouth, the sound of an incoming truck swallowed her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Its blinding lights did not shield Chaeyoung's eyes from the moment Myoui Mina threw the kitten towards the truck.</p><p> </p><p>She was not prepared for a grinning Myoui Mina after either.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung-ssi,” Myoui Mina chuckled, “cats never get lost.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: A look in Mina's mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dance Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look in Mina's mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: animal cruelty, mental illness, and self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a brand-new school, but the same old act for Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Like the ballerina she was, she politely introduced herself and began warming up.</p><p> </p><p>Shy smiles, light laughs, and a few reciprocated compliments—her well-practiced verse in stealing the show's spotlight—she danced around. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately wrapped them around her fingers and felt immensely disappointed by how easy this game became.</p><p> </p><p>But then she saw <em>her—</em>beautiful eyes and plump lips adorning a pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>For Mina's next step, she made sure everything was in beat, and then she shot the most blinding smile, but to her surprise—</p><p> </p><p>The girl ran away.</p><p> </p><p>Since forever, she had mastered the art of eliciting applause, but this girl ran away from her like she was an abomination.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting any slip from her wounded ego, Mina excused herself from all the attention.</p><p> </p><p>She walked slightly and saw her name written in the dust.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a pretty handwriting,</em> Mina thought.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped the words with her feet.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like Mina must use other tricks on her sleeve.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While others follow her sway with blind faithfulness, the strange girl seemed content "discreetly" eyeing Mina around.</p><p> </p><p>From the sideline, Mina felt the smoldering gaze of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Looks of adoration and infatuation, Mina was familiar with all of them. She's also used to faces of jealousy, envy, and even hatred; she even learned how to use them as a prop on her stage.</p><p> </p><p>But for this one girl, Mina can't quite put a name on the emotions swirling on her face. </p><p> </p><p>A bit of shock maybe, a tinge of curiosity, yes, but mostly it was... <em>repulsion?</em></p><p> </p><p>It irked her, but she smirked inwardly instead.</p><p> </p><p>The school year was just beginning, but thanks to the peculiar girl, it would be far from boring.</p><p> </p><p>Mina then started prancing around her newfound prey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mina used every opportunity to talk to the girl sitting in front of her—but not much.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want the girl to run away again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Son Chaeyoung,</em> she learned the girl's name, mostly keeps to herself but also smart and talented.</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued tiptoeing around the girl, careful to observe but not scare her away, until the day she glimpsed a resemblance between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>From behind, Mina saw how the girl widened her eyes upon opening her bag and how she tried to calm herself afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>She noted her restless legs, and the muttered curses under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>And then like a climax to a show, Son Chaeyoung started hurting herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It looks like the prey is hiding its own unquenchable thirst.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina's thrilling discovery was short-lived when she caught a whiff of blood.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her insides stutter.</p><p> </p><p>The rustic smell sprouts an entirely different side of Mina, a side shouldn't be seen inside her mother's perfect little school.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother wouldn't appreciate another mistake. </p><p> </p><p>Mina immediately sprang into action. She thanked her impeccable <s>stalking</s> observational skills and reflex when the girl instantly relaxed after she had given her a pen and paper. </p><p> </p><p>To add in Mina's delight, it was a hit of two birds when a welcomed emotion flashed from the girl's eyes—</p><p> </p><p>Gratefulness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As quickly as her breakdown happened, their interactions also immediately went back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Mina almost thought that she imagined the entire thing, but she knew it was real by how Chaeyoung lingers a little longer whenever they talk; if you consider Mina asking stupid questions talking, that is.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Mina's little fascination was nowhere to be seen. She was disappointed. But then, even without asking, her classmates told her it wasn't normal for Chaeyoung to be absent, especially on an exam day.</p><p> </p><p>It made her feel uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged it off as mere concern for her new plaything as any new behavior from a girl who clawed her palms guaranteed news, and Mina knew by experience that it's usually not a good one.</p><p> </p><p>Either wanting to fulfill her own curiosity or wanting to entertain herself or both, she dug the girl's files from her mother's office. (One privilege of being the principal's daughter.)</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung's address is—<em>oh, an orphanage. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Interesting,</em> Mina smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Mina likes the sound of another piece clicking into place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three things Mina immediately noticed:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>The orphanage didn't look like an orphanage;</li>
<li>Chaeyoung looks cute when she's mad; and</li>
<li>Mina thinks she will do something stupid today.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>The orphanage was more like a converted preschool than a "running orphanage with a religious affiliation." She'll look more into it later.</p><p> </p><p>Mina turned her gaze to the sulking girl dragging her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked smaller in her oversized coat and bucket hat; her puffy cheeks and glaring eyes made her even more adorable.</p><p> </p><p>She was walking, holding a leash connected to a collar too big for the black kitten beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Mina almost squealed at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, she followed the girl but realized that she’s being too careless. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't a part of her dance or any stage at all.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately thought of a sound excuse and called Chaeyoung to avoid further suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>A new emotion—anger—Mina discovered that she had found infuriated Chaeyoung <em>very hot.</em></p><p> </p><p>If she's not yet insane, then Mina's sure she's on her way to becoming one as she imagined the girl pinning her down with the same look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Mina stored this version of Chaeyoung in mind.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, she needed to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>Mina feigned interest in the girl's pet kitten. It was a wrong move; she knew it, but Mina picked up the cat and immediately felt its warmth, and then she knew this wouldn't end well.</p><p> </p><p>The few times Mina had touched anything small and alive, the outcomes were not a pretty sight—at least not for her mother.</p><p> </p><p>She patted the kitten's head and imagined how easy it was to grip its neck.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping its neck was tasteless.</p><p> </p><p>She preferred when they struggled and fought back.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, back to Son Chaeyoung, she was talking about a Nayeon. Good news, the cat wasn't hers.</p><p> </p><p>It was the yellow signal light she wanted and now—she only needs a go.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I was planning on getting the kitten lost," Chaeyoung said, voice impatient.</p><p> </p><p>Right then and there, Mina's control flew out of the picture. In her mind, Chaeyoung's admission to this petty crime was her way of extending her hand, asking Mina to join in a dangerous dance.</p><p> </p><p>To add fuel to the fire, Chaeyoung looks nervous, making Mina feel giddier; a lot giddier she can't stop the hiccups from escaping her throat.</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, just a slight friction and Mina would definitely combust.</p><p> </p><p>The match to light the fire was how Chaeyoung looked ten times smaller when Mina asked her about what Nayeon did. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't exactly get an answer, but one look on Chaeyoung's face was enough.</p><p> </p><p>(She will cripple Nayeon soon; she's sure of it.)</p><p> </p><p>All in one night, she saw genuine anger, spite, anxiety, and misery in Chaeyoung's face. So who was Mina to not accept her partner's offering hand?</p><p> </p><p>At this very moment, the predator wasn't merely circling her prey.</p><p> </p><p>They were both dancing, and Mina gladly led the way. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew, a kitten was dead. </p><p> </p><p><em>Too bad it wasn't a puppy,</em> Mina thought.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been spared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Michaeng's cat vs. dog debate ended in...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devil's Kiss I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michaeng's cat vs. dog debate ended in...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: animal cruelty and hateful language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Chaeyoung,” Mina greeted her the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Mina decided to drop the honorifics. She liked to think they were closer now after their brief incident, but Chaeyoung seemed to think otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The anxious girl immediately did a U-turn and chose the farthest seat away from her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course—</em>the girl will avoid her like the plague.</p><p> </p><p>As if that wasn’t enough, the girl originally sitting on her seat didn't mind the exchange. The bitch even thought it was a treat, being close to Mina and all. </p><p> </p><p>Mina's smile faltered.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Chaeyoung wasn’t really the girl she's hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of a certain girl entered her mind, but she immediately shook them out. There was no use crying over a spilled milk— and maybe Chaeyoung was different—a good kind of different: She wasn’t kissing her ass <s>yet</s> and plainly offering herself to Mina. She hurts herself when she freaks out and most importantly— </p><p> </p><p>She runs.</p><p> </p><p>Mina won’t be discouraged by a mere blockage. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to the girl, she’s reliving the thrill of a good old chase, especially when the prize had a name called Son Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>And after all, they weren’t the same Mina and Chaeyoung before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They bonded over a dead cat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Who wouldn’t want a friend after that?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung tried her best to steer clear of Myoui Mina's way. Inside the classroom, it was easy, with the teacher always talking in front, but outside the safety of its walls, it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Myoui Mina’s gaze everywhere: always lurking, seeking. </p><p> </p><p>When Chaeyoung ate alone in the cafeteria, when she read books in her hidden spot in the library, and even when she did her business inside the premises of the comfort rooms, she felt Myoui Mina’s eyes all the same.  </p><p> </p><p>In the few times she accidentally met the girl’s stare, Myoui Mina would send her a smile, passing a silent message that <em>she knew.</em></p><p> </p><p>She knew that the incident tainted Chaeyoung, and she was savoring every single second of it.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching her fist, Chaeyoung wanted to wipe the grin out of the girl's face, <s>even if she looked good with it,</s> but in the meantime, she was thankful for the girl's fanbase which occupied most of Myoui Mina's time until a week after—</p><p> </p><p>The cause of her demise suddenly sat with her during lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” Myoui Mina said pointedly. It was not a question but an accusation.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you notice,” she mumbled under her breath, annoyed that she needed to find a new place to eat.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to stand up when Myoui Mina smirked and said, “You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung suddenly felt a bout of spite surged within her; it spread so fast, it caught her off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands began trembling. She was tired of Nayeon and her gang, and now, she's also tired of Myoui Mina, who barely even started. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was tired of power-hungry mongrels mocking her silence; mistaking it for fear.</p><p> </p><p>Drumming sounds resonated in her head. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked at Myoui Mina dead in the eyes and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” She continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>She liked Myoui Mina’s shocked expression more than her smug one.</p><p> </p><p>But don’t get Chaeyoung wrong. She wasn’t particularly <em>afraid</em> of Myoui Mina, but she was <em>terrified</em> of what the girl could do.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung remembered the crippling fear when Myoui Mina laughed instead of walking away. Fear, once foreign to her, felt like the sounds in her head materializing and forming numerous hands, holding her in place. </p><p> </p><p>It was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>Fear was an alien concept for Chaeyoung until Myoui Mina happened.</p><p> </p><p>The girl in front of her also started eating, looking at Chaeyoung after every bite like she didn’t want the girl to escape again.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina looked like a normal school girl enjoying her lunch, but Chaeyoung knew better now.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts morphed into Myoui Mina, with the same sinister look on her face, after she killed Kookie.</p><p> </p><p>As crazy as it sounded, Chaeyoung completely feared for the cat and not for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Myoui Mina wasn’t right in the head the moment she tried talking to Chaeyoung, but she didn’t expect her to throw a kitten under a truck.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting half a meter away from Myoui Mina, Chaeyoung was still terrified.</p><p> </p><p>She's terrified for the next thing the girl would lay her hands upon.</p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina accompanying her during lunch became a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung accepted the fact that she cannot escape the girl's ropes whenever they’re in school.</p><p> </p><p>She quietly ate the bland food from the cafeteria while Myoui Mina ate her well-packed lunch.</p><p> </p><p><em>This girl likes her ketchup,</em> Chaeyoung noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was still apprehensive, but she was surprised to learn that she actually didn’t mind the girl’s presence when she's all quiet except for the random questions she asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>“Veggies.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite shape?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung answered all of them as plain as she could, trying to discourage the other girl, but the look on Myoui Mina’s face made her think she did otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina always looked satisfied and pleased with every answer she got. </p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina also invaded Chaeyoung's hidden spot at the library.</p><p> </p><p>She found her already holding a book, sitting in the nook.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung thought of settling in the common tables, but this spot had the best light, the farthest distance from people, and no one else swung by the wordless books section, so she begrudgingly sat a meter away from Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><p>The said girl smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time she had spent in the library, she would just draw. Sometimes, she would plug her earphones and listen to her own curated playlists, or rare times she would read.</p><p> </p><p>Her new company was either focused on reading a book or nodding off while holding the said book.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung liked this Myoui Mina better. </p><p> </p><p>She liked her doing common things within her sight.</p><p> </p><p>It's a lot better than feeling her eyes everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>At least when Myoui Mina’s right in front of her, Chaeyoung wouldn't be blindsided for her next attack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite animal?” Mina widened her eyes after the stupid question slipped off her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't her intention; she was out of questions, and her sleepiness betrayed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung immediately stopped drawing and gave her a look. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>That was more than a word. </p><p> </p><p>Mina silently rejoiced. </p><p> </p><p>“Dogs?” Mina hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was still looking at her blankly. "No."</p><p> </p><p>“What? Dogs are the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung went back to doodling.</p><p> </p><p>“How about rabbits?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess harder.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… penguins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Penguins, really?” Chaeyoung's face contorted into disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Penguins are cute, unlike cats. They’re the worst.” Mina huffed but immediately froze like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p> </p><p>She should really stop playing until midnight because this drowsiness would be the death of her.</p><p> </p><p>“My favorite animal is <em>a cat</em>, Mina.” Chaeyoung glared at her. “Like the one you killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung gathered her stuff and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Mina let her be.</p><p> </p><p>She was too shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung called her by her name.</p><p> </p><p>Her face broke with the widest grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Chaeyoung told Mina she wanted to get the kitten lost, it was true, but <em>together</em> with the rest of her clutter—far away from Nayeon who always failed to feed them on time.</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be killing two birds with one stone and not a cat dying on the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she remembered Kookie's tragic fate in all cats roaming around.</p><p> </p><p>She imagined them with limp bodies, crushed from a truck’s blunt impact.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was Chaeyoung's fault for waking up a monster.</p><p> </p><p>So Chaeyoung decided to skip lunch. She sat on the crowded tables. She went home almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>She repeated these again and again until one day, Mina showed up in the orphanage looking like a dejected puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung almost felt bad, but glad she didn’t because Mina sucked at apologizing. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re avoiding me again.” She really looked like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“You killed a cat in front of me, Mina.” Chaeyoung didn’t waste her time beating around the bush.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t do it again.” <em>At least not in front of you,</em> Mina inwardly thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You think cats are ugly.” Chaeyoung wasn’t hearing the word she wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p> </p><p>If Chaeyoung wasn’t in a foul mood because of skipping lunch earlier, she would have laughed at the absurdity of their conversation, but Mina still didn’t apologize, and the lack of sincere apology did the opposite of lightening her mood.</p><p> </p><p>“You think cats are the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore, rabbits are the worst.” Mina was hard-headed. </p><p> </p><p>But so was she: “Does the principal know that her daughter is a cat killer?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s glazed eyes and pouty lips immediately vanished.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped her head and clenched her first. Her shoulders started heaving; Chaeyoung knew she had crossed the line.</p><p> </p><p>She made a reluctant step forward, about to console the crying girl, but immediately recoiled at the sound of her sickening laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s smirk when she looked back up sent familiar shivers to her spine.</p><p> </p><p>The grinning girl stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“You think my mother would listen to a girl like you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“You think anyone would take your side when you open your mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stressed every word with a step and cornered Chaeyoung with a wall behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>She took her chin and tilted her head, so she can look directly into Chaeyoung's face.</p><p> </p><p>“You think people would believe you when you’re just a lone orphan kid telling them that the principal’s daughter killed a fucking cat?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung saw the anger pooling in Mina’s eyes and wondered, how could the girl asking her about favorites and the girl falling asleep in the library be the same girl looking at her like she was ready to kill?</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you always following me?” Chaeyoung spat back.</p><p> </p><p>Mina dropped her hand and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I pity you, Chaeyoung-ssi.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t bother her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung ate her lunch the same way before Mina.</p><p> </p><p>She got her favorite spot back in the library.</p><p> </p><p>There were no longer eyes lingering on her every move.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t anyone pestering her, and Chaeyoung knew she should be glad, but she wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>She felt bad after calling Mina a cat killer.</p><p> </p><p>She felt ashamed insinuating that she would tell on Mina because <em>she wouldn’t.</em></p><p> </p><p>She felt guilty for putting all the blame on her when Chaeyoung actually felt she was the sole reason the girl even thought of killing the poor cat.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung felt responsible for something remotely out of her control because that’s just how she was.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wasn’t used to be one on the other end of the stick.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wasn’t used to be the one doing the <em>hurting.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud honk.</p><p> </p><p>A car had parked outside the orphanage, and the opening door revealed the girl living in her mind for almost half a month.</p><p> </p><p>With a flowy skirt and light top, Mina walked right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time she saw Mina wearing casual clothes, and she was in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the guilt, she may have missed the girl’s presence just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>But Chaeyoung was stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>During the time they weren’t together, she likewise didn’t forget the lack of proper apology and the nasty words the girl had thrown at her.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wouldn’t be easily swayed by a pretty girl in her pretty skirt with her pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>She steeled herself and asked, “Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Before the girl could answer, Nayeon had walked past Chaeyoung and linked her arms with Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and smiled. "Mina’s not here for you, Chaeng.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Chaeyoung and said, “She’s here for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Minayeon dates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devil's Kiss II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minayeon dates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: suffocation and violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon was bidding her friends goodbye when she saw an unfamiliar girl standing in front of the orphanage. </p><p> </p><p>Sister Jihyo never failed to warn them about talking to strangers, but Nayeon wasn't the type to pass on the opportunity of striking a conversation with a pretty girl.</p><p> </p><p>"What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in front of my orphanage?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your</em> orphanage?" The girl asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em>my</em> orphanage. I run this place." Nayeon grinned widely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Perhaps you could help me find Nayeon unnie? I'm here to apologize." The girl looked at her timidly. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was surprised. She didn't remember knowing this girl. "For what? Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Again, I'm sorry, but I only wish to speak to Nayeon unnie, miss...?" She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. That was rude of me. I'm Im Nayeon," she held out her hand with the most charming smile she could muster.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Nayeon unnie. I'm Myoui Mina, Son Chaeyoung's classmate."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon visibly deflated at the girl's name.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's attitude shifted 180 degrees. "You told me you wanted to apologize. What for?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't like anyone, no matter how pretty they were, when they're related to Son Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Mina bowed in front of her. "I wanted to apologize. I lost your pet when I borrowed it from Chaeyoung. Please don't take it out on her," she apologized.</p><p> </p><p>"Pet? What pet? That Chaeyoung really..." Nayeon honestly didn't care about the cats and dogs she brought in the orphanage (she just sold them for extra money anyway), but a brat touching her things without her permission?</p><p> </p><p>She definitely had a problem with that.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Please don't get angry at Chaeyoung. It was completely my fault. Let me make it up to you, unnie," Mina looked at her watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have lunch tomorrow—my treat. I'll pick you up at 12 pm sharp, but please don't tell Chaeyoung about this," Mina hastily said as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The nerve of this girl?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need Chaeyoung's classmate to—" Nayeon's voice was cut off by a horn from a fancy-looking car.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the shiny vehicle when she saw Mina opening its door.</p><p> </p><p>That completely sealed the deal for her.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't need Chaeyoung's classmate to become uncomfortable with me. See you tomorrow!" She waved enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a lucky day for me,</em> Nayeon singsonged as she entered the orphanage. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Nayeon sat beside Mina in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>The car's interior enamored her. It was not only sleek outside but also classy inside.</p><p> </p><p>The car screamed power and wealth; Nayeon was snatched.</p><p> </p><p>Mina, an apologetic rich girl, was at her disposal, and in Nayeon's mind, that meant jackpot. </p><p> </p><p>She felt much more powerful just sitting in Mina's expensive car. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we eating?" Nayeon looked at her nails, faking indifference.</p><p> </p><p>"In a famous cafe nearby. Is that okay, unnie?" Mina asked coyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Nayeon replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s legs were bouncing all the way to the cafe. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You should stay away from Chaeyoung,” Nayeon told Mina after she finished her meal.</p><p> </p><p>“She has a black cloud hanging over her head,” she added, wiping her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued eating silently. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a few days, they also ate at a 3-star Korean restaurant together.</p><p> </p><p>"Try this bulgogi, unnie," Mina put some marinated beef barbecue on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Nayeon tried her best not to moan at its taste.</p><p> </p><p>"Good?" Mina asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Could be better." That's the best food Nayeon had ever tasted since she was born.</p><p> </p><p>"Say ahh," Mina then tried to feed her with chopsticks full of ddangkong jorim.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon quickly dodged out of the way. "I can't eat that. I'm allergic to peanuts." </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was weirdly <em>unannoyed</em> at the girl despite her clumsy attempts to get on her good side.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Mina had a bad habit of apologizing, Nayeon noted while she gestured the girl to use another set of chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>The girl immediately complied.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep it in mind next time," Mina smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon felt like floating. Not just because of Mina's pretty smile, but also because—</p><p> </p><p>There would still be a<em> next time. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Next time came as more lunch dates.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dates</em>, yes, Nayeon called them dates.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had treated her to a cafe, a fancy restaurant, and a Korean BBQ date in less than a month.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon knew the girl wasn't doing all these just to apologize on Chaeyoung's behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was interested in her; Nayeon was sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>The little (but expensive) gifts she gave, the lingering glance, and the ghosting hands were just an additional confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>She had a loaded girl wrapped around her fingers, and she's also <em> very </em> pleasing to the eyes—</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wasn't complaining at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tonight, Mina agreed on Nayeon's suggestion of going to a noraebang.</p><p> </p><p>She was a bit tipsy from finishing an entire bottle of soju after finding out that Mina didn’t drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Put on your seat belt, Mina," Nayeon told the silent girl.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a quick ride, unnie. I don't need to—"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon didn't let the other girl finish before swiftly taking the seat belt from her side. Her face was so close. The girl noticeably gulped.</p><p> </p><p>And then Mina was looking at Nayeon’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon let her hot fingers grazed Mina's chest, as she slowly put her seatbelt on. The girl was now looking deeply at her eyes and was breathing raggedly.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon slightly dipped forward before retreating to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Mina blushed furiously at her periphery. </p><p> </p><p>This was too easy for Nayeon, <em>too easy.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After that, Mina didn't contact her for weeks. The girl was busy.</p><p> </p><p>They just texted a few times until one day, Mina told her to get ready for a picnic date.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pretended to think about it before agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>She suggested the famous park two blocks away, but Mina wanted a <em>private</em> <em>place</em> for them to be together, so she opted for the forest clearing near the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Nayeon was deeply affected by her own bold actions the last time they met (as she couldn't shake the thought of kissing Mina out of her mind), so she was bubbling with excitement, wondering about what they could do in the private place the girl had requested.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Mina was wearing a dreamy skirt and crop top.</p><p> </p><p>She looks <em>ethereal.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Good thing Nayeon had a summer dress to match her date. </p><p> </p><p>Mina had arrived earlier than the time they were supposed to meet.</p><p> </p><p>The girl went inside the orphanage and was greeted by Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon saw her from the windows and didn't like the look on Chaeyoung's face (or Chaeyoung's face at all). </p><p> </p><p>Mina's unreadable look also unsettled her, so she immediately kissed her cheek and grabbed her arm before the thought of inviting the other girl crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina’s not here for you, Chaeng. She’s here to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, Minari," Nayeon dragged Mina away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You said Chaeyoung wouldn't be at the orphanage at this time of the day."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They didn’t see each other for weeks and this was the first thing Mina would say, really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know she had a change of plans," Nayeon simply said as she nestled on the blanket she laid on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me she wouldn't be there."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina was slightly annoying today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not her babysitter, okay? I don't keep tabs on her whereabouts." </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was reminded of Mina's habit of telling her not to let Chaeyoung know about their rendezvous.</p><p> </p><p>She figured Chaeyoung had a fat ass crush on Mina and being the sweet girl she was, Mina just wanted to be polite. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to let a loser down.</p><p> </p><p>So no matter how much Nayeon wanted to brag on Chaeyoung's face, she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wouldn't like to risk losing her sugar mommy, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of sugar mommies, "Where's my daily gift, Mina-yah?" Nayeon fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly. </p><p> </p><p>Mina, although annoyed, still looked for the small box in her pouch.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon immediately took it from Mina's hands and popped it open—</p><p> </p><p>A silver ring with a bunny etched on top.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon <em> hated </em> being associated with rabbits, but whatever.</p><p> </p><p>At least Mina didn't forget her daily gift.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped the new accessory on her finger and beamed at its perfect fit.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mina. You're the best." Nayeon thanked the other girl without removing her eyes from the ring.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nayeon was full of the food Mina had prepared and was now resting with her back against a tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you can ask me to be your girlfriend now," Nayeon said out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>It amused Mina. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I’ll say yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I'm Chaeyoung's friend?" Mina tested her.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you're that insufferable loser's classmate, yes."</p><p> </p><p>It was dead silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Nayeon was too bold, but then the next thing she knew—Mina was on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>The girl straddled her lap, kissing her relentlessly, and Nayeon immediately reciprocated with the same force.</p><p> </p><p>Mina's hands found their way to her hair while Nayeon's hands clasped Mina's tiny frame.</p><p> </p><p>Mina tasted overly sweet—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saccharine like flowers, honey, and chocolates combined. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue was exploring Nayeon's mouth like it was a new delicacy and Nayeon let herself fall in.</p><p> </p><p>The girl moved unto Nayeon's jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had bitten her neck hard, and Nayeon felt her mouth tingling—the kissed out of heaven type of tingling.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's lips were becoming swollen, but Mina continued kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon felt her throat burning while—</p><p> </p><p>"You will feel like you're dying, unnie," Mina suddenly whispered in Nayeon's ears.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice sent shivers on Nayeon's spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Your throat will close up and your lungs will burn."</p><p> </p><p>After Mina's words, Nayeon felt her neck constricting.</p><p> </p><p>"Your body will get numb and in a minute, you'll be dead cold, unnie." Mina was now staring at her from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's vision was getting hazy, and the ground beneath her started moving.</p><p> </p><p>"You will feel like you're dying, unnie, because <em> you are</em>," Mina said with a wicked grin on her usually pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Mina moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what happens when you mess with Son Chaeyoung."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was now grasping at straws and gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>Mina put her hands under Nayeon's dress, touching her bare skin. She went higher and higher and higher...</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's heart pounded impossibly loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina was insane.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was this close to passing out when she heard a low chuckle and felt a needle pricked against her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding." Mina stood up, dropping the autoinjector on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Mina lazily searched inside her pouch; then tossed a few bills against Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your ass to the hospital after you fix yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Mina had turned around but stopped midway.</p><p> </p><p>She forgot something.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and buy chocolates on your way there, unnie."</p><p> </p><p>Mina threw the peanut butter cups chocolate wrapper on the ground and walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Young and present Mina/s.</p><p>A/N: Not sponsored by Reese. Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>A/N: </strong>I seriously want to continue this story, but I'm currently in a slump because I feel like I'm treading a fine line between romanticizing all the trigger warnings I've put in the foreword (even though it's not my intention) and creating a psychological thriller &amp; romance fanfiction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you guys think? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I will put your insights in mind, so I hope some of you respond.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Birth, Death, Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young and present Mina/s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashbacks are in block italics.</p><p>Chapter update is dedicated to @samdoor at aff. You know who you are ;)</p><p>TW: animal cruelty and neglect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Myoui Mina was the anticipated heiress of the Myouis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And as a miracle baby and only child, her existence was prayed for—not only by her parents—but by their entire corporation and clan.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" Mina asked, visibly annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“I left you alone as you wished, so why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no response.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung just kept chewing her lunch, making Mina huff in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>They continued eating in silence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina was crowned when she’s still inside her mother's womb—so it's expected: all eyes were on her as soon as she was born.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With their roles reversed, Chaeyoung kept tailing on Mina, but this time, the girl was unforgiving.</p><p> </p><p>Mina started humiliating Chaeyoung in front of their classmates.</p><p> </p><p>She asked them to sit with her during lunch and acted like Chaeyoung wasn't there sitting beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she asked Chaeyoung to do everything for her, from carrying her bag to finishing all her assignments. </p><p> </p><p>But instead of people pitying Chaeyoung, they began calling her names.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mina’s lapdog—</em>they murmured.</p><p> </p><p><em>C</em><em>o</em><em>nstantly following Mina like a bootlicker, </em>they whispered. </p><p> </p><p>But despite Chaeyoung’s animosity in garnering attention, she didn’t retaliate. </p><p> </p><p>She knew she was in the wrong this time, so she sucked it up. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>But as the gifts piled up higher,  the praises became louder, and the carpet under her feet got longer, the only attention Mina truly sought became less and less to be found.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Won't you ask me how I knew Nayeon, <em>or</em> what we did last time?”</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time Mina had started a conversation with Chaeyoung, after a few days of silent treatment with her.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped sketching before answering: “I don't care about your friends, or what you do with them. Just stop hurting others for my sake.” Then she went back to doodling.</p><p> </p><p>Mina seemed content with Chaeyoung's pragmatic answer. She put down the hat she'd been knitting before she covered her face with a book. “If you say so,” she mumbled with a yawn. “Wake me up when it’s time to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stole a glance at Mina and thought, <em>The girl was obviously talented in many ways but too bad, she was also a psychopathic sleepyhead.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is mummy here already?”  A 5-year-old Mina all dolled up in her pink tutu asked her Nanny while she held her ballet shoes in her hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don't think madam can make it, darling,” her Nanny answered. “A principal is a very busy person, you know?” She said after fixing Mina's hair in a bun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her mother was a very hardworking woman; Mina knew that. But her mother also promised her she would be here this time to watch her dance recital and to tie her pointe shoes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Mina believed her mother was the best in wearing these shoes because according to her aunties, her mother was also a ballet dancer and was an outstanding one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's why, despite Mina's shy attitude, she asked to be enrolled in a ballet school. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She wanted to be a good dancer like her mum.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The recital's about to start, baby. Come on. Let's ask the teacher to put on your shoes for you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina had let herself be tugged inside the room, but her head was still turned around in case her mum was just caught up in the traffic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(She wasn't. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman didn't even try starting her car.)</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One day, out of the blue, Mina invited Chaeyoung to her house to play (video games, Chaeyoung supposed. The girl was also good in her console games based on what she'd heard in one of their girl talks during lunch).</p><p> </p><p><em>Or more accurately</em>, Mina coerced Chaeyoung into visiting her home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you don't come after school, I'll assume you prefer that I kill real ‘enemies’ in front of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's how Chaeyoung found herself playing Mario Kart in Mina's grand living room. From what she’s initially seen, it's almost double the size of their shared bedroom in the orphanage. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I'm bored. I've never seen someone suck at Kart as much as you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Chaeyoung squeaked before ducking her head, hands still on the controller. She’s too ashamed to admit that she actually didn't know what the buttons did.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wasn't privileged enough to grow up playing video games on PlayStation. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. No one’s perfect besides me, and…” Mina unplugged the game.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for the actual game, anyway.” There’s a smirk forming on Mina’s face and—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn't like that look at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clad in her penguin pajamas, Mina swayed her feet as she patiently waited for her father to arrive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been a long time since the last time she's seen him, so it's kind of difficult to hide her eagerness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina can finally show her father the school project they did last time (in which she got an A+ by the way).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She heard her Nanny's phone rang. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina glanced at the clock; it was nearing midnight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Dr. Myoui!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina's ears perked up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that daddy? Is he near? Let me talk to him, Nanny, please,” Mina pleaded adorably, but to no avail, her Nanny just ruffled her hair and signaled her to wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, sir. Mina's still up and about, waiting for you.” Her nanny gave her a thumbs up, into which Mina giggled, but then her Nanny's face fell down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina knew that look; she gripped the scarf in her hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Noted, Dr. Myoui. I'll tell her you're genuinely sorry and that you love her very much. We'll see you next week, sir.” Her Nanny ended the call looking apologetic even though she wasn’t the one who’d probably rescheduled his flight because one of his patients suffered a cardiac arrest or something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina's heart sank deeper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn't need to hear another apology or excuse; it's not like it's new for her father to change his plans abruptly while forgetting to inform her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With a crestfallen look, Mina walked straight into her room, but not before dumping the handcrafted scarf in the trash can.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was dragged across the living room, the dining area, and unto the dirty kitchen. They exited using the back door and stepped down the dimly lit stairs descending to the basement. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung hugged herself; it was chilly down here while Mina opened the locked door before turning on the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung's eyes adjusted to the bright light before widening in shock as she took in everything displayed in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the ultimate reason I'm always sleepy and not because I’m lazy. Thank you very much,”  Mina explained with a yawn as if she's proving a point. </p><p> </p><p>“My toys are pretty cute, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung almost agreed if she wasn't feeling like an actress in a rated movie scene. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina knew she should have been accustomed by now, but still, something inside her completely died when both of her parents didn't show up at her school's recognition.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The countless medals on her neck felt almost useless now; they just made Mina want to puke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But like the good girl she was, Mina continued smiling for the photos despite the burning sensation in her eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>And maybe that was Mina's first mistake: </em> <em>faking a smile. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The room was filled with tables and cabinets full of dry and wet specimens. Small mammals, birds, fish, name them, and Mina probably had them preserved.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started roaming, albeit slowly, with apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>(It’s not like every day to see pinned insects, mounted dried skins, and modeled sets of real animal bones in a freezing basement room). </p><p> </p><p><em>Of course,</em> the picture wasn't completed without the floating blobs inside sealed jars and containers, and in the middle of the room, an animal too unrecognizable to identify was left open to see in the dissecting table.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung clasped her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed the vomit back in her throat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The final straw happened on Mina's 7th birthday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was unspoken, but every year on Mina's birthday, despite her parents’ busy schedules, they would abandon everything just to fly home and host Mina the best birthday celebration ever—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or so she thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even for a naturally polite kid like Mina, everything had its limits; that's why her Nanny had readied herself to console a thrashing or a crying girl (even though Mina had rarely cried for a child), but what she didn't expect to see was Mina silently enjoying herself — devouring her own birthday cake in the corner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The said girl lit up after seeing her Nanny. “Nanny, come on, let's eat! It's my favorite!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Indeed, it was Mina’s favorite layered chocolate cake that her father had specially ordered for her weeks before her birthday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina beckoned her again with the brightest smile on her face; so who was she to deny the birthday kid?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All right, but no more than a slice, darling, or else, all of your teeth will fall,” the Nanny warned, faking a stern voice, before digging in with a giggling Mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In her mind, she figured it was way better than seeing a dejected kid on her own birthday.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Spoiler: Her Nanny was dead wrong.)</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“As much as possible, I try to participate in catching them in the summer before emulating how they're commonly preserved. If I can't, <em>which is sad</em>, I ask them to video it. But the saddest thing is during school because I just make use of the ordered ones. It's a shame because they're limited to boring ones I’ve already mastered like…” Mina continuously effused while Chaeyoung moved around the shelves. </p><p> </p><p>One particular display caught her attention. </p><p> </p><p>"... And resin casting! It looks easy, but it's actually a little hard for me ‘cuz you have to be so,<em> so</em> patient in preserving it first, or else, you'll have a rotting shit inside of it — but I'm working on it! Maybe I’ll make you one, you can use it as a keychain, <em>or something</em>, and then— Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Mina stomped her feet, bummed out that all her saliva was wasted. "Are you even listening to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was irritated, but then she followed where Chaeyoung was looking. "Are you scared?" </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung jumped a little, startled by Mina — who was way too close — but she kept mum.</p><p> </p><p>Disappointed and offended by the lack of response, Mina went off.</p><p> </p><p>"You're disgusted and frightened now, are you? <em>That's why</em> you shouldn't have returned to me. Now, I really need to kill you because you've seen all of these—" </p><p> </p><p>"Can you manage to do this without using any single cat?" Chaeyoung disrupted Mina's lengthy speech, eyes still fixated on the taxidermied cat, which made the latter scoff. </p><p> </p><p>"What's with you and cats? Did you have a childhood pet that you loved so much to the point of—" </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't have one.” Chaeyoung cut her again. “<em>Probably</em>. I don't know. I have dissociative amnesia; all my childhood memories are gone,” she finished with a frown.</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em> made Mina shut up. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed quiet as Chaeyoung inspected the cat from a distance. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>So, can you</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Mina blinked furiously, feeling small under Chaeyoung’s gaze, before saying: "Of course!" </p><p> </p><p>Mina moved beside the said display. "Cats are actually boring to model, anyway. I'm done with them. I'm actually more interested in fetal pigs now." <em>Lies, cats were Mina's favorite plaything,</em> but Chaeyoung didn’t need to know about that. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Chaeyoung murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a cough, which sounded a lot like "Welcome."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina quietly closed the door behind her after successfully sneaking past the overzealous kids partying inside their living room when she thought of a bright idea: She’ll just hide in the garden; it’s too big, and it’s the unlikeliest place for Mina to be around, so her Nanny wouldn’t catch her for some time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina pulled her Tim backpack closer before walking faster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bag was a gift from one of her classmates. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brimming with different sorts of art kits and sewing materials inside, it was definitely Mina's new favorite.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the sun was almost setting, a cold breeze passed by her, making Mina hug her body, when she heard a mewl beneath her feet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She shuffled a few steps back and then saw a lone kitten on the ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello,” Mina greeted before squatting down, her pompous dress fit for the occasion kind of heavy for a young girl like her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kitten heard her voice and started crying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wah~ Why are you crying?” Mina asked, patting the kitten's tummy. “Are you missing your mummy, too?” She had completely sat down. “I miss my mummy, but I don't cry. My mummy said I shouldn't cry too often, or else, no one will believe me after the third time I cry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kitten momentarily stopped weeping and seemed to try opening its eyes to look at Mina; however, when it couldn't; it started crying again, even louder than before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shhh, shhh,” Mina tried to pacify the cat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t want to be caught so soon, but the</em>
  <em> kitten didn’t stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like a lightbulb opening up, Mina hurriedly rummaged through her bag, spilling its contents on the ground, and picked up the very reason she's hiding in the garden.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When I'm sad, I just eat my favorite food to be happy,” Mina told the animal like it's a friend. “I bet you're hungry because your bad mummy left you alone. Don't worry, I'll share this with you. Just don't tell Nana about it,” she said before opening the plastic container in her hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Sooo</em> what do you think?” Mina asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what happened, but her initial plan was to lure Chaeyoung into her den, freak her out and make her run away, so Mina can chase her back again, and then, finally go for the <em>kill</em> but now...</p><p> </p><p>The small part of her that was actually proud of her works got the best of her. Mina couldn’t help it when Chaeyoung's wandering eyes, void of any judgment, were like of a kid’s that was awed inside a museum. </p><p> </p><p>“It was good,” Chaeyoung finally said after walking up the stairs. “You're good at what you do,” she added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt something good swell inside of her, but knowing herself, it's just probably her ego. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The moon was up when the visitors started going home one-by-one. There were still no signs of her parents, but it's okay; Mina had her cute companion that considerably calmed after snacking with her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina was stroking the sleeping cat when a bigger one carrying another kitten emerged from the backside of the pots. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Before Mina could notice the same color of their coats, the mother cat already dropped her other baby before snarling at Mina, making the young girl jump in surprise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And then suddenly, her cute companion started jerking uncontrollably.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm sorry! Here, here, I'll try to—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina was about to pick it up, but its mother got to her first, hissing loudly before scratching her arm with its claws.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ouch…” Mina stepped back a little. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looked at her bleeding cut.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like they’re the ones wounded; both of the kittens cried simultaneously. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shut up,” Mina muttered as she felt the stinging pain on her hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The mother cat kept circling around her kittens protectively while meowing aggressively until Mina couldn't stand the sound anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I said shut up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kitten she held earlier convulsed faster, foam coming out of its mouth, shrieking violently. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next thing Mina knew, it was dead silent. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You want to be a taxidermist in the future?” Chaeyoung asked Mina as the girl escorted her past the garden. “<em>Or</em> a biologist, a doctor like your father?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stopped walking. </p><p> </p><p>“My father's dead.” Unhidden spite leaked out of Mina’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Mina had grabbed Chaeyoung's arm and dragged her outside the gates, ignoring the latter’s cry of protest.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pushed her out of the gates before saying, “I'm gonna be a principal like my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>She slammed the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung massaged her right arm.</p><p> </p><p>The pain gradually slipped away, but the nagging feeling that Mina <em>sounded like</em> she’s just convincing herself was what Chaeyoung couldn’t shake off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>After hours of looking for Mina, her Nanny had finally found her in the garden: shoulders slumped, dress dirtied, and arms full of scrapes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>There was also something on the floor she never, </em> <b> <em>ever</em> </b><em>thought she would see in her life. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little girl immediately ran to her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Their teeth fell off because of the cake Nana. Not because of me,” Mina sniffled, trying to explain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They cried and cried and cried. Even I didn't cry that much when mummy and daddy never showed up. But the kittens!” Mina's voice was apprehensive, and she’s utterly confused because her young mind couldn’t comprehend why the kittens couldn't stop crying. “They didn't stop.”  Mina started sobbing again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-I fed them, and their mum even came back, but they didn't stop crying. I didn't know what else to do; their mum came back, but they didn’t stop crying—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shhh, shhh. It's okay, darling. It's okay.” Her Nanny tried to console her, but deep down, she knew it wasn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The kittens’ teeth weren't the only thing that fell off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Past by them, holding Mina in her arms, her Nanny tried her best not to gag at what she’s looking at.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A-an-and when they finally stopped crying, they didn't move. I tried to fix them, Nanny, I really did, but, but—" By that moment, Mina was loudly bawling her eyes out on her Nanny's shoulders. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was her first time seeing Mina cry this much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was also the first time — and hopefully the last — that she's witnessing dead kittens glued stuck on their mother’s arms, bodies broken but clumsily sewn back together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her Nanny's sure some parts were even mismatched. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>What</em> <em>she wasn’t sure about was if Mina was telling her the truth, especially after seeing a black goo oozing out the kittens’ limbs like they were forcibly stuffed with a chocolate fondue.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her Nanny was so shocked by the abomination in front of her she didn't notice the widening grin on the younger girl's face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina misunderstood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A part of her didn't die at the school's recognition.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was simply—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reborn.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Mina approached Chaeyoung first. There was a spring in her steps like she’d already forgotten about trying to break Chaeyoung's arm yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>She brandished a flyer on Chaeyoung's face before declaring, “You'll be my buddy at the school festival tomorrow. Don't be late, <em>or else…” </em>Mina smiled brightly before she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung slapped her face. </p><p> </p><p>The school festival was Chaeyoung's worst nightmare. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Michaeng at the school festival. </p><p>A/N: I think it's safe to say that Mina + chocolates + cats spell trouble. </p><p>Share your thoughts about this chapter!</p><p>Longer A/N: </p><p>Hello there! Thank you for patiently waiting for this update. I've decided to continue this story thanks to your insights and comments. I'll just try my best and see where it takes me, but please feel free to tell me if you have any concerns below. </p><p>Anyway, this chapter is longer compared to the previous ones; that's because I want to make up for the time I didn't update, it's full of flashbacks, and also, after two months of writing other stuff, I think my writing styles are getting mixed up. I'm sorry for the inconsistencies. I'm still exploring different styles and genres in writing. Expect more flashbacks BTW, but beware: it's not always what it seems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Circle of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michaeng at the school festival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashbacks are in block italics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't even think about it," Chaeyoung warned under her breath as they passed by the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like the look on Mina’s face after she suddenly stopped by the bulletin board.</p><p> </p><p>Mina faked a scoff. "I'm not even doing anything.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>But I know you, Mina, </em>Chaeyoung wanted to rebut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But did she really? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So Chaeyoung just settled in pulling the said girl’s bag before she could even start thinking of any more ideas. </p><p> </p><p>Dragging Chaeyoung to this school carnival was enough. </p><p> </p><p>(She didn't notice the poster Mina had slipped in her back pocket though.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn't even know why she had reached out for the other girl. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's because of the guilt of calling her names and treating her badly.</p><p> </p><p>Or she's afraid of Mina's capability of abusing others and putting the blame under her name. </p><p> </p><p>Or <em>maybe</em>, just maybe, a tiny bitty part of Chaeyoung actually felt lonely without the constant questions streaming from the other girl. </p><p> </p><p>The same part that was irked when Chaeyoung had seen Nayeon kiss Mina on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You know this checklist won't complete itself, right?" Mina said, hands on her hip and foot tapping against the ground impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Curse this money-grabbing school for compelling students to participate in the school festival. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's not compulsory,</em> but they always assigned a checklist of school activities the students needed to get signed on, or else they would be doing community service instead.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wasn't even sure if that's legal, but she's already prepared for a long week full of street sweeping when Mina had commanded her to be her buddy.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung heard Mina snicker.  </p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply before plodding to the ticketing booth. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The day after Mina's seventh birthday, her Nanny resigned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No goodbyes, just packed her things and went away, her mother said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina didn't even have the chance to be sad about it because her parents flew back home the very same day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her father gave her her birthday presents and souvenirs while her mother took her out for a mother-and-daughter bonding and shopping. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Overall, it was one of the best days in Mina’s life.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You wanted to ride the carousel?" Chaeyoung was surprised, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>She thought Mina would immediately drag her to the shooting games, but Mina just plopped herself on the carriage before asking Chaeyoung to sit beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. We have plenty of time," Mina said before wrapping her hands around the safety pole. "Let's make the most out of it." Mina smiled cutely. </p><p> </p><p><em>That was very uncharacteristic of her</em>, but Chaeyoung should know better than to think she'd already memorized the girl. </p><p> </p><p>The said girl was batshit crazy after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina's Nanny was replaced by a bodyguard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her mother said that she needed one because she's a Myoui. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s actually quite excited about it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her bodyguard did everything for her like her Nanny did, except she's way bulkier and stronger than Nanny. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She even let Mina call her unnie, and that was enough to make the young girl happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her Nanny didn’t want to be called unnie because it’s forbidden by her mummy, or so she said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her bodyguard didn't say much, though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She just quietly cleaned every surface Mina had bloodied. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung should really stop expecting things. </p><p> </p><p>Now, she's regretting it again as Mina didn't even breathe as she went from one game to another. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see it, Chaeyoung? Did you? I won again!"</p><p> </p><p>Mina was arrogant as hell, but Chaeyoung couldn't deny that she'd got the skills to make up for it. </p><p> </p><p>She was also <em>so</em> competitive that by the end of it, Chaeyoung's arms were tired after carrying the numerous prizes Mina had snagged.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm tired. Can we rest for a minute?" Chaeyoung was about to sit down when Mina gasped, "Game of chance!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Chaeyoung paused midway, her butt hanging awkwardly in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"We still haven't played any game of chance, let’s go!" </p><p> </p><p>Mina was already prancing away. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung put her face in her hands and groaned. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you won all these," Chaeyoung said, honestly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Today, it looked like Mina also had luck by her side.</p><p> </p><p>They're currently eating sandwiches under the hotdog stall after Chaeyoung finally convinced Mina that she’d won enough for an entire school year.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you amazed?" Mina grinned, mouth still full of hotdog. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I would be</em> if you immediately told me your Unnie was around to carry all the teddy bears you've won," Chaeyoung answered with a snicker. </p><p> </p><p>"I was just testing you." </p><p> </p><p>"Testing me?" Chaeyoung tilted her head in confusion, midway to a bite.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to check if you can carry all of them home because they're yours," Mina informed her, making Chaeyoung choke on the bread. </p><p> </p><p>Mina patted her back while laughing. "Unless you want me and Unnie to drive you home later. I like that one better."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung drank from the bottle Mina had passed her before shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Being with Mina already merited Chaeyoung enough names.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't need a “gold digger” to add to the list. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Right.</em>" Mina stood up, obviously disappointed by her failed plan to persuade Chaeyoung when she felt her phone vibrate.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just like how Chaeyoung refused a ride back home despite the orphanage being far away from their school,</em> she also refused to check useless messages for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a good day to be wasted on petty things, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Finish your food. Let's ride the Ferris wheel before you go home," Mina told Chaeyoung before she walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why would you even suggest riding the Ferris wheel if you’re scared of heights?” Chaeyoung looked at Mina, noting how stiff the girl was as she tried her best not to look down the windows. </p><p> </p><p>That earned her a loud slap on her arm. “Yah! I’m not scared. I’m just… <em>dizzy,</em> yes, dizzy,” Mina nodded making Chaeyoung laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Mina let that slide. “Don’t you think it’s romantic ending a date in the Ferris wheel?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was shocked for a moment before snorting.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had let Chaeyoung laugh, albeit with a straight face herself.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wiped her eyes before saying, “I didn’t know you were such a cliché. First, the bears and now the Ferris wheel.” </p><p> </p><p>By then, Mina had badly wanted to push Chaeyoung out of the windows, but it’s Chaeyoung’s lucky day because they seemed to be sealed shut. </p><p> </p><p>Mina shook the idea out of her head and just focused on the fact that Chaeyoung didn’t deny that this was indeed a date. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean. If you hate me that much why did you accompany me that day?” Mina asked pertaining to the day Chaeyoung sat with her again during lunch even though Mina had sent her thousand of deadly glares beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re alone,” Chaeyoung answered, not missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alone?</em>  Is that all?” Mina looked down at her feet. This ride was really making her nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>“Also because I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina snapped her head.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung cleared her throat. “I mean I like that your voice sounds good. Your questions also made me busy. And also…” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked past the glass panel and across the scenery. </p><p> </p><p>Their town was not as bustling as the city, but the ocean stretching along the countryside was enough to make all of them stay.</p><p> </p><p>“... I also like that you can protect yourself without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung heard Mina chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"What made you say so? Couldn't your friends protect themselves that they depended on little Chaeyoung to fight their bullies?" Mina found the thought so funny, she laughed harder, making their car sway along with her. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung hummed, still looking out the sea. "I didn’t have many friends, in fact, just one. She’s too fragile. She always needed me, but I failed her." Chaeyoung looked sad for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"But you,” Chaeyoung turned to look at her, “you’re too feisty? You don’t need me. I think you just want me by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was honestly amazed.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Chaeyoung had said this much, and she’s also surprised that Chaeyoung had a friend.</p><p> </p><p>By the tone of Chaeyoung's voice, it looked like she was also sad that they weren’t friends anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Mina always thought that Chaeyoung didn’t want anyone beside her, but looking back now, it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t try hard enough to escape Mina’s grasp because she wanted Mina's company. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe even a friend.</p><p> </p><p>This should be enough to deter Mina because it wouldn't be as thrilling anymore, but Chaeyoung’s last statement piqued her interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think you just want me by your side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina was about to ask what she meant by that when the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped making her hand gripped Chaeyoung’s own. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung immediately flinched away. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, did that hurt? I was just surprised—”</p><p> </p><p>Her apology was cut short when Chaeyoung guided her hand inside her pocket. Mina immediately tightened her hold on Chaeyoung’s coat. </p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t hurt. I’m just kind of sensitive, so…” Chaeyoung coughed, kind of embarrassed. “Just hold unto my pocket. It seems like we’ll be stuck here for some time, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Mina saw that they’re <em>indeed</em> stuck in the highest seat on this damned Ferris wheel ride and everything’s so high and why was it so high—</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Chaeyoung snapped her out of her thoughts, “I’m here don’t worry. Just breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sister Jihyo told me just to breathe calmly whenever I feel antsy.” Chaeyoung started to inhale and exhale slowly with Mina following her lead. </p><p> </p><p>Mina had considerably calmed down before letting her pinky out and said, “Promise me you won’t run away again.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung glanced down at Mina's extended finger and then to her face.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung found pinky promises silly, but Mina was looking at her like she’s expecting something, so she smiled, with her dimples popping and all, before saying, “I promise I’ll stay by your side as long as you promise to stop hurting others for my sake.”</p><p> </p><p>The Ferris wheel started moving again.</p><p> </p><p>Their pinkies stayed intertwined for the rest of the ride. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“These are really heavy. Can’t I donate some of these to the younger kids at the orphanage?” Chaeyoung joked, earning another slap from Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung chuckled, but then her face turned serious. “Apologize for killing Nayeon’s kitten first, Myoui.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina's heart almost jumped.</p><p> </p><p>It’s such a long time since the last time Chaeyoung had called her Myoui.</p><p> </p><p>“For what? We already promised each other things. Isn’t that too late?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s face was still stern.</p><p> </p><p>The cascading sun was such an ending scene against the grumpy girl and the huge Ferris wheel behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. I’m sorry for killing the cat. Are you happy now?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung seemed to be because she smiled so widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I still believe saying sorry is useless though,” Mina continued.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered how her parents used to say sorry, and how they didn’t mean it.</p><p> </p><p>How Nayeon was so hooked on her constant apology for the smallest things just because she felt Mina was below her when the girl apologized. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry is best expressed in changed actions, not in words—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, too, for calling you a cat killer.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was confused because <em>It’s true. </em>She really was a cat killer, or at least she was one because now, she shouldn’t be. (She already told Chaeyoung she would use baby pigs instead.)</p><p> </p><p>“You say <em>sorry</em> when you make a mistake. <em>Thank you</em> when someone else does something for you. Sister Jihyo told me that. Goodbye, Mina! <em>Thank you</em> for winning me these teddy bears!” Chaeyoung waved at her before sprinting away with difficulty because she’s seriously carrying too many teddy bears. </p><p> </p><p>Mina felt a smile forming on her face as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung mostly acted mysterious and quiet with her, but now, she seemed more of a child than Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Mina really wanted to pay Sister Jihyo a visit to find out more about Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Mina then shook her head and clenched her fist.</p><p> </p><p>She's starting to feel that this wasn’t just a mere game anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s becoming more of an obsession. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina was still looking at Chaeyoung’s backside when she heard a cough beside her. She turned around to see a familiar man.</p><p> </p><p>“Was the <em>show-stopping spectacular Ferris wheel ride being momentarily stuck at the highest peak</em> good enough for you, Ms. Myoui?” The said guy grinned like a dog wagging its tail, waiting for praise.</p><p> </p><p><em>You could have done it much smoother on a much lower level, thank you very much, </em>was what Mina wanted to say, but she settled with: “Yes, sir. Thank you very much. I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you when I talk to my mother later. Expect that your team will be chosen again for the festival next year. I hope that this will stay between the two of us, or else…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course, of course,</em>” The man replied over-enthusiastically. “It’s actually very thoughtful of you to grant your sick friend’s wish regarding a ‘perfect’ carnival date; that’s why I even rigged some of the shooting game—”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Mina cut his words.</p><p> </p><p>The man was slightly shocked by Mina's abrupt change of tone.</p><p> </p><p>Mina composed herself before continuing. “I only told you to fix the games of chance because well, <em>they’re based on chance</em>, and that’s the only way I can’t always win, but I won all the other games fair and square,” Mina added with a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, Ms. Myoui,</em>” the man said before laughing his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>He was even clutching his stomach. The nerve of this man—</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt something churn inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually rigged the hardest games for you. You can’t be too sure of yourself, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Mina was about to answer when her phone vibrated in her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>She actually felt it all throughout the day, but she couldn’t be bothered because she was enjoying her time with Chaeyoung, but now she kinds of regret it because—</p><p> </p><p>Tons of messages from an unknown number with an attached picture of her straddling and kissing Nayeon on the clearing were repeatedly sent to her.</p><p> </p><p>There’s also this message below: “<b>Stay away from Son Chaeyoung, Myoui.”</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: The culprit.</p><p>A/N: Share your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mirroring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The culprit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“What did you do, Myoui?” </p><p> </p><p><em>Uh-oh</em>, Mina’s surname coming from Chaeyoung’s pretty mouth wasn’t good news at all.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Mina tried to act dumb-founded.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung slammed a poster on Mina’s table, making some of their classmates look their way.</p><p> </p><p>The said poster was very similar to the one currently hiding inside Mina’s bag.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, that. I signed you up for the School Festival’s Art Drawing Contest, no big dea—”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you no funny games, Mina.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Chaeyoung was definitely fuming</em> was Mina’s first thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just an art competition—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why didn’t <em>you</em> join instead? Why did you put my name without letting me know first?” Chaeyoung won’t even let Mina finish her sentence, it bothered Mina in <em>some other way</em><em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>Wait, Chaeyoung actually didn’t look angry right now but more of…</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, are you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned girl just frowned harder. Mina could only imagine how Chaeyoung badly wanted to hurt her right now, but Mina just stood up and whispered close to Chaeyoung’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be nervous, Chaeyoung. You’re good. <em>The best even.</em> You just have to believe me and do as you always do.” Mina ended her speech with a short lick on Chaeyoung’s ear, making the younger girl squeak and push her away. </p><p> </p><p>Mina just laughed and straightened her now creased uniform before saying, “I want your precious smile directed at me and only me when you win, Chaeyoung.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite Chaeyoung considerably calming from her outburst earlier, she’s still throwing tantrums like a kid the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t avoid Mina like what she surely would have done before but stayed close to Mina even though she’s obviously still annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>It’s good that Chaeyoung actually knew how to keep her promises, but Mina, later on, learned that besides being stubborn, holding a grudge was also one of Chaeyoung's annoying traits.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously why did you sign me up, Mina? You could just join yourself and win.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina silently put her chopsticks beside her fancy lunch box and neatly cleaned her lips with a tissue before replying, “Despite me being perfect, my art skills are still not on par with yours, Chaeyoung. I wouldn’t embarrass myself like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung snorted out loud. She poked her rice with her chopsticks harshly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Miss perfect finally admitting there’s something she’s not good at…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just stared at Chaeyoung for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chaeyoung was feeling unconscious now with Mina’s unwavering gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so nervous? Is it your first time joining an art contest despite you being so good at it?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked down at her food again before answering, “I just hate when everyone’s attention is on me, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be drawing inside one room for the whole time, and I doubt your competitors would be looking at your way as they’re also busy drawing on their own unless what you’re actually talking about is the moment people would be cheering for you when you win.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyes bulged and her ears quickly reddened. “That’s not what—”</p><p> </p><p>“Cocky little Chaeyoung already thinking about winning an award, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung immediately cupped Mina’s mouth, standing abruptly from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the other tables and felt relieved that no one’s actually listening to them talking, specifically Mina spouting nonsense, but that was until Mina licked Chaeyoung’s hand with her tongue again.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung let out a squeak very loud this time, making almost all of the people in the cafeteria look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t even have enough time to scold Mina when the said girl was already laughing her lungs out, and Chaeyoung hated ho the devil-reincarnate in front of her laughs with the poise of an angel and with the sound of a thousand chiming bells from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s heart skipped a beat or two, but really, who’s counting? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The school festival week was almost coming to an end which meant that the dreaded art competition would be held today.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t even have a chance to greet Mina as she was instructed to leave all her belongings including her sketchbook, cellphone, and other stuff in her classroom and immediately proceed to the room where the contest will be held. </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s bag was already on her seat, but it’s nowhere to be found, so Chaeyoung just thought that maybe she had another errand to do, but it would be a blatant lie to say that Chaeyoung wasn’t disappointed that the older girl wasn’t there to <em>cheer her? tease her? actually, anything</em> before the contest started. </p><p> </p><p>She's the one who forced Chaeyoung to join this after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>She gets close to the principal’s daughter, and now, she thinks she could also win the school competitions.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What an ass-kisser. Tsk.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung tried her best to shake the murmurs and whispers she heard earlier when she first entered the room. She focused on the piece she’s working on, and it’s not that hard, because, besides a certain Japanese’ voice, drawing and good music were the only proven things that could make the noise in her head quiet even just for a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Chaeyoung finished with the most decent artwork she’s ever done since she first learned how to use a crayon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where is she?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started to claw her palm and bit her fingernails.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was still nowhere to be seen, and the awarding was just around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a piercing sound broke into the auditorium,  making the screeching inside Chaeyoung’s head ten times more louder and painful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry everyone. Please fix the mic’s feedback, tech team. We’ll be starting in a few minutes after the sound system is ready.” That was the Vice Principal talking behind the podium. A few minutes later the Vice Principal started again. “Okay, good afternoon everyone, I know you’re waiting for our School Festival's most awaited Art Drawing Contest winners for this year, so I wouldn’t keep you waiting anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked around again, but there were still no signs of a certain obnoxious <em>not true to her words</em> girl. </p><p> </p><p>“The third placer is…”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t even hear the name. The sudden applause caused every hair on her body to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>“The second placer is…”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t even know which was worse, not winning or actually winning. All she’s sure of right now was she needed a certain girl’s presence to distract her from the booming noise.</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, the first place, our grand winner is none other than…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where the hell is Myoui Mina?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“... Son Chaeyoung from Second Year - Class I! Congratulations, please come to the stage to receive your award.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wanted to remain frozen in her seat, but that would give her more unwanted attention, so like a mechanical robot she went upstage. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was feeling suffocated inside, with her heartbeats pounding her eardrums the only thing proving she’s still alive, but she continued walking upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She caught Lisa and Jennie, the same ones whispering nasty things about her earlier, shooting her dirty looks. The teachers then retrieved her attention back as they shook Chaeyoung’s hands one by one. The medal awarded to her felt heavy against her neck, and she wanted to run away from all of the flashing lights, but when the cameras finally died down, she saw the most heavenly creature emerging from the blinding lights—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Myoui Mina with her painstakingly wicked smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The said girl was grinning from ear to ear as she mouthed <em>“I told you you’d win.” </em></p><p> </p><p>She’s at the other end of the auditorium looking at Chaeyoung so proudly that Chaeyoung could finally exhale the ragged breath she’s been holding for the whole day and smile.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wanted to run straight into Mina’s breathing space but that was impossible as someone immediately blocked her line of sight the moment she went down the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Chaeyoung. I’m Dahyun, the class president. I think it’s our first time talking, but our adviser told me to fetch you after you’ve received your award because she got something important to tell you,” Dahyun, their pale-white strict but very responsible class president, told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t it wait?” Chaeyoung tried to sneak a look at Dahyun’s back, but to no avail, Dahyun was persistent. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s appropriate to let Ms. Kim wait. Let’s go, Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To say that the walk towards the faculty room was awkward would be an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s mind was still hazed with the fact that she actually won the competition, and she wouldn’t like anyone else to make her realize it’s the truth than a certain boastful girl, but here she was walking towards the opposite direction with their class president in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was surprisingly quiet for stern looks and voice whenever she’s standing in front of their class in a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm—”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun and Chaeyoung talked at the same time, making them pause together at the same time, too. “You go first.” Dahyun faked a cough.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung noticed the president’s blushing cheeks, and she thought it’s quite adorable how she gets flustered easily.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was how Chaeyoung also looked whenever Mina kept doing embarrassing things with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you think Ms. Kim wanted to see me, Dahyun? Did I do something wrong?” Chaeyoung asked in her small voice, looking down and ahead of their path towards the said teacher’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I don’t think it’s because you did something wrong. Maybe she just wants to personally congratulate you for winning. Speaking of that, I wanted to congratulate you, too. You’re very cool!” Dahyun rambled, and Chaeyoung seriously never thought she would see this side of Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun almost looked like she’s also as fidgety as Chaeyoung on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>“And most people thought that Lisa sunbae would be the one winning again this year, but then, she got disqualified last minute, and you rose and won like a dark horse—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Dahyun, can you repeat that again?” Chaeyoung didn’t like the sudden feeling brewing inside her chest. “Lisa sunbae got what?” She hoped what she’s thinking wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun looked at her wide eyes before repeating her words. “Lisa sunbae got eliminated earlier. I heard it’s because Mina-shi talked with—”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t let Dahyun finish her sentence as she immediately ran back as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to be nervous, Chaeyoung. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chayeoung should have known.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re good. The best even. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was foolish of Chaeyoung to think Mina actually believed that she could do it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You just have to believe me and do as you always do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When all along the only thing Mina believes in was herself.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was panting as she entered their classroom and saw how it’s very dark inside.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had already set, leaving the school lights outside the only illumination inside their room.</p><p> </p><p>No souls were left as all of them immediately left as soon as the awards ceremony ended except the one Chaeyoung's been looking for the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was actually no soul left inside this room besides Chaeyoung's as the girl she thought was just the devil-reincarnate may actually be the devil herself.</p><p> </p><p>Myoui Mina sitting prettily on Chaeyoung’s seat, looking blankly at her as soon as she entered the room, but Chaeyoung couldn’t understand, shouldn’t it be the other way around?</p><p> </p><p>It was her who set Chaeyoung up to join this stupid contest.</p><p> </p><p>It was her who left her alone during the day to do god knows what.</p><p> </p><p>It was her who fucking rigged the contest to make Chaeyoung look like a fool on stage earlier. </p><p> </p><p>It was Mina's plan all along to make a fool out of her in her own crafted shit-show.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung felt so fucking sick to her core that she actually believed the girl for a second. She didn’t even notice her hand trembling and her feet quickening their pace until she’s standing in front of Mina whose face was still unreadable, but then, Chaeyoung couldn’t control herself as her right hand flew to Mina’s face, but of course, Mina was already one step ahead of her. </p><p> </p><p>She caught Chaeyoung’s wrist before it landed over her face and chuckled quietly. She chuckled and chuckled until it became a sinister laugh scratching the insides of Chaeyoung’s ears. “Why are you the one slapping me, Chaeyoung?” Mina stood up abruptly and slapped Chaeyoung’s cheek with her other hand not holding down Chaeyoung’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The abrupt impact made Chaeyoung’s head turn to the side with a huge cut slashing her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>It almost made Chaeyoung want to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The keyword was almost.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the reason why you have a video of me and Nayeon kissing in your phone, or I’ll fucking kill you with my bare hands right now." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Some revelations.</p><p>A/N: This chapter is for Jing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>